A Diamond In The Rough: Chapter Two
by BlueMoonWriter13
Summary: Drunk scene YES!


A/N: Again i **dont** own Kaleido star just my characters

**Chapter Two**

**Soren's POV**

I looked at Sora and Hei you seemed to be shocked at me seeing the little figure with a mask they called Fool, but he was cute, kind of like a toy.

"YOU CAN SEE HIM/ ME?" all three yelled.

"Yes," I said smiling. I found myself smiling a lot lately and I don't know why.

"Ok you three, we have a crisis remember?" A tall woman said with a British accent coming up behind Sora. She had long blonde and honey colored eyes. "We have to find Rosetta remember?"

"Your right Sara" Sora said sighing "This is the third time this month, let's face it we are going to have to replace her."

"WHAT?" everyone asked shocked

"Replace her, but Sora we open with Sleeping Beauty in three weeks, we can't just replace her" Mia said almost crying.

"How hard is the maneuver?" I asked. Everyone turned and looked at me as if I was dumb

"What?" Sora asked

"How hard is the maneuver?" I asked again. I wanted to see if I could do it. They all just stared at me "How hard is it?"

"Sorry Soren, I love you enthusiasm but I don't think you can do it. You've not had any training." Sara said looking at me sadly

"Please, how am I ever going to become great if I'm never given the chance? Sora Nigino's first time on stage, she went in without a single clue how to react to the pressure and now she is one of the most famous people in the world. I may not know where I come from but at least I know what I want in life. Please" I said practically begging.

"Ok, Ken" Sora said as a tall boy with glasses come next to her "Get one of the videos of the maneuver"

"But Sora" Ken, Mia, and Sara said at once

"Let's see what she can do. She's right, how are we ever going to find out what she is good at if we don't give her a chance." She said turning to them "Please Ken" Ken looked down

"Alright Sora" He disappeared to the back of the stadium then returned moments later with a tape.

"Ok Soren, come with me and I'll explain the maneuver" He said smiling

"K" I followed him to a small TV on the far side of the stage.

**Sora's POV**

I watched Soren as she watched the tape. I saw a lot of myself in her. I've been in her place before. Kalos just put me up on that stage, I had no clue what to do but he believed in me so I'm going to believe in her.

"You know it's kind of funny she used you as a reference. Does she even know it's you?' Mia asked smiling. Suddenly the doors slammed open as Rosetta stumbled in

"I'm *hic-up* here" She said smiling a drunk smile.

"Rosetta, are you drunk again?" Mia asked as Rosetta stumbled down the stairs.

"You know *hic-up* Mia, you should really *hic-up* relax and have a *hic-up* drink" she said shoving a bottle in Mia's face.

"Rosetta, what the hell were you thinking?" Hei said angurly

"You sir *hic-up* do I have a bone to pick with *hic-up* you"

"Really, I'd like to hear this one" Hei said sarcastically

"All of you *hic-up* listen to me" she yelled pointing to her eye "Listen *hic-up* to me" she said pointing to her eye again "You sir, you know shit about *hic-up* fuck man. You want to take this *hic-up* outside, you want a piece of yourself, I'll kick my ass"

"I'd love to see that" Hei said rolling his Eyes

"I *hic-up* mean, I'll... be right back" Rosetta turned and proceeded to through up all over the floor.

Soren came up next to Hei giggling at this outrageous sight.

"You...you should *hic-up* stop laughing...wait a se*hic-up*cond who are you?"

"Your replacement" I said stepping in

"You can't *hic-up* replace me, I'm the star."

"You've been a thorn in the side of this company since I've taken charge"

"It's his *hic-up* fault not mine" she pointing the Hei.

"I think you and I need to have a talk" I said grabbing her arm and taking her to the main office.

**Soren's POV**

"Is she always like that?" I asked Hei still laughing

"Worse I'm afraid"

"My favorite thing she said was 'You want a piece of yourself ' you should have said yes I think I'm quite delicious"

"No, we haven't really been getting along."

"Well if you don't want a piece of yourself than I'll take a bite" A child like voice said biting Hei's Shoulder. She had short, choppy, red hair and violet eyes.

"LILY! How many times do I have to tell you stop biting me?" he said

"But you love me" she said. I froze, why did this seem to hurt me so much I didn't know him and he didn't know me. But why...

"Yes Lily, I may love you but I'm your brother I'm supposed to" I sighed in relief

"Huh, who are you?" she said turning to me

"Oh uh..." speak damn it, I lost my words "uh..." I couldn't speak, I opened my mouth but no words came out. I could feel the tears wailing up. Hei must have seen my struggle and stepped in

"Lily, this Soren, Rosetta's replacement"

"Really?" she looking at me again

"Uh..." I began to panic again; Hei grabbed my hand shocking me back into reality. I smiled

"Well, I don't know yet I haven't really shown what I can do yet."

"Well I think it's time to show us" Sora said coming back into the room.

"Where is Rosetta?" I asked

"She fell asleep on the couch in my office, anyway are you ready?" She asked me

"Sure" I said shockingly"

**~End Chapter~**


End file.
